The Forgotten
by FTer
Summary: Alive Minato and Kushina, Alive Uchiha, Oc in team seven instead of Sakura can he stand out in a team made of legends. Eventual fem naruko x oc
1. Enter Kou Tenebrae!

"-and Kou Tenebrae." He slumped further in his seat as all eyes turned towards him.

"But Iruka, why does the dead last get to be with the best of the village?" Kira Inuzuka barked before Iruka responded, "If you have a problem take it up with the Hokage." Before Kiba reluctantly sat down and glared at him.

He looked at his two new teammates and sighed 'of course, I had to get Naruko Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha on my team. The heir to the Uchiha police force and the princess of the leaf. Mizuki must've dine this for reven .' He thought sarcastically before toying with his newest creation a Kunai bundle with modified explosive tags. He knew the dead last was put with the best two students but he was probably deserved to be in the middle of the class his two Instructors had had it out for him since the first day,.

Kou knew he looked different he had razor shark like teeth and a small nose, he was average height with deep violet eyes and brown hair. He never really noticed these differences until he became ostracized because of them.

The Hokage could've placed anyone with his daughter and her best friend why him. He had probably thought he was the dead last, he had idolized the Hokage and even if it was unintentional he felt betrayed. He watched as all kinds of sensei's came to pick up their students and the clock ticked away as they all waited for their sensei.

* * *

Sasuke sat up and began to pace while muttering darkly, before turning towards Naruko, "Bet you wouldn't have been Rookie of The Year if your dad wasna't Hokage." "Shutup, Your just mad you can't beat me even with your sharingan." She replied as she stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. They relaxed into silence as they all attempted to sit as far awa from each other as possible.

Kou sat down and fiddled with his invention and let the minutes pass into hours.

His peace was disturbed when he heard a bang before looking up and seeing a masked man with his forehead protector over his eye being torn into by Sasuke and Naruko. He observed before Naruko angrily turned to him, "It's wrong to be two hours late, right Kou?" Before they all looked at him expectantly. "If he has a reason then it's ok."

His sensei looked at him curiously before calmly responding, "meet me on the roof in one minute." Before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Kou ran to the stairwell and began to race up three stairs at a time happily thinking, 'I can show them I'm more than a dead last,' before reaching the roof and seeing his teammates playing rock, paper, scissors while his sensei looked bored.

"Alright my cute little genin, it's time to introduce yourselves. You'll probably find a way to mess this up so I'll go first. I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate … I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future … never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies." Their sensei finished as Kou sweat dropped 'but he hasn't told us anything.' Before Naruko laughed "Kakashi-Nii you're so funny." Then quickly started, "My name is Naruko Namikaze, Rookie of the year." Sasuke's eye held a small tear. "I like my precious people, pranking, and ramen. I dislike anyone who would try to hurt my precious people and duckbutt and any of his fan girls." Sasuke's eye began twitching. "-and I'll become a great ninja, master the kyuubi, and pretty soon my dad will be handing over his hat." She finished with conviction.

Kakashi gave a small eye smile before nodding to Sasuke. Sasuke straightened up before clearing his throat and beginning to talk. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like my family and the dobe." Naruko bristled good naturedly. "I hate my fan girls and weaklings." Kou flinched when he heard that. "My hobbies are training and my dream not my dream a ambition is to find the truth." He finished heatedly. While Kou stared at him quizzically trying to understand his last statement.

Kakashi nodded along before pointing toward him. "My name is Kou Tenebrae. I like-" he paused for a second what did he like most of what he did he did out of necessity might as well list that, "-the forest and hunting. My dislikes are those who dislike me and those who try to harm me. My hobbies are exploring nature. My dream for the future is to be a good shinobi." He finished while for once he saw a flicker of something in Kakashi's eye before it faded away.

"I'd normally have you take the bell test but I can't fail this team so you will all be taking my personal test " Before they had a chance to complain his shadow clone appeared behind them and knocked them all out.

* * *

Kou shot up as the memories flooded back into him and he tried to find his bearings. He found himself on a training ground with trees and a small flowing stream with a scroll. _Dear my cute little genin, you're probably wondering why you're here, your mission is to find and infiltrate the anbu headquarters and steal a mask as proof. You have one week not counting today. Meet me back at training seven to confirm success._ _ **This is your exam.**_ _\- Kakashi_

He read and reread the scroll there was a jutsu and the orders. 'Kakashi can't seriously expect me to do this.' Before he steeled himself. He didn't endure beatings and hateful glares to give up now. Memory after memory flashed by of him being abused and despised, him digging the the trash for food or him being beat up by the older students. His fists shook in anger before he stood up and walked through the streets, he refused to fail now . He ignored the whispers and hateful glances as he walked down Konoha's Main Street before he turned a corner and walked into a dingy poorly lit shop.

"What do you need?" Amai the shopkeeper asked curtly she was a slight women with dark skin, she had a metal arm and scars all across her body. "Five packs of explosive tags and six packs of smoke bombs." She wiped the look of shock off her face before slapping them down on the counter.

When she told him the price he grimaced, with his stipend as a orphan and everything he'd ever saved, he would have no money for anything else and he'd have to sleep in the apartment with no power or water. He finally put the money on the counter after deciding that one month of suffering was better than a lifetime of hatred.

He walked into his barren apartment with a groan as cockroaches skittered away from the sound before collapsing on his barren mattress,he'd have to hunt for food tomorrow. He looked at the dark clouds and let the rain lull him to sleep.

* * *

The sunlight streamed over his face before he slowly got up and pulled on his black pants and purple jacket. He walked into the kitchen and began to plan his assault on the anbu headquarters while cooking breakfast. 'I need to find the headquarters then draw them away with most of the smoke bombs and explosive tags before infiltrating the building grabbing a mask and escaping. 'I'm gonna need all the help I can get, let's see that scroll Kakashi left for me.'

He began to read the jutsu scroll _Shunshin: body flicker technique. Allows user to move at extremely high speeds by pumping chakra through the muscles to avoid a hit or detection the chakra usage depends on distance and elevation. Works well with substitution and clones. Drawbacks: Moving at extremely high speeds disorients_ _you. This technique might help in your infiltration._

Kou finished reading and started walking towards the training ground. Before trying to shunshin and slamming into a tree. His ears were ringing and his head was pounding but he slowly pushed himself up before trying again.

The crickets were chirping and the sun was setting as he tried to shunshin without a trace. 'How can I vanish and fade like a bunshin. That's it, I'll leave a bunshin behind when I shunshin.' He thought with a smirk before returning to training with renewed vigor. 'Swoosh' over and over he heard the sound as he tried to create a bunshin so quickly that he had the effect of fading away. Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh was all he heard until he felt himself create a successful bunshin he was so happy he forgot to cut the flow of chakra and slammed straight into the river. He felt the cold of the river as he pulled himself to the riverbank and passed out.

Kou woke up in the dark on the cold and muddy river bank before he pulled himself up and walked limping towards his apartment and tried to climb the stairs as he reached his bed and collapsed on his mattress.

He woke up shivering, he had left window open and it had begun to rain. He blearily opened his eyes walked out of his apartment, 'guess you can't have a hot shower if you don't have water.' He chuckled dryly before shunshining to the rooftop. He henged into a leaf and watched the patterns of the anbu as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He planned and prepared all day until he ran out of chakra and his henge dropped. He lay on the roof watching the stars until sleep claimed him.

He sat on the roof on the second day as he watched the anbu move until a sound next to him reached his ears and he almost fell off the roof. He whirled to face his sensei and saw him reading an orange book. "Here's a hint create a small emergency and see what direction most of them come from. Better yet I'll do it for you." Kakashi smirked as he hurled a kunai over the market and watched as it exploded right over the merchants head."

Kou seeing blurs approaching henged and as a leaf and watched the anbu arrive and calm the public down. When they saw what was probably a sick prank they began to fan out and leave the scene. Unhenging he turned towards his sensei, "Are you crazy you could've killed us." Kakashi looked at him, "Did you see which way most of them were coming from?" "West." "You have your answer." When Kou turned to look back at him he was gone with a note on the ground reading _tomorrow is now the final day_.

* * *

The anbu Cat and Beat sat overlooking the village, "That deadlast is lucky we owe Kakashi so many favors, I can't believe we had to create a fake base just for this." "If this doesn't give him confidence nothing will." Before their transponders beeped and they flickered away.

* * *

 **BOOM** Kou felt the first of the explosives that had been had planted near the village explode and he watched as the anbu rushed towards the explosion and he began shunshining to the drab looking entrance that he managed to pry open with a kunai.

He shunshined through the brightly lit hallways as each room held maps or files. Kou grew frustrated as he felt the second **BOOM** and dust poured from the walls, he ran into room after room and felt the final and much more subdued boom which was every single modified smoke bomb Kou had planted around the village flooding it with brightly colored smoke. Kou finally ran into a bloody room recoiling in disgust Kou was about to leave before he saw it a brightly colored snake mask. With the mask hidden in his jacket Kou began to shunshin across the village while civilians moved about their face looking annoyed as shinobi raced across the rooftops trying to confirm it was just a prank.

When the training grounds coming into view Kou felt like cheering as he he was only two training grounds away now. The good mood only lasted until he saw Kakashi taking a nap on a tree branch. He shunshined up to him and shook him awake. He turned gave him a once over saw the mask grabbed it and eye smiled.

"Well that's good enough for me, you pass." Kakashi sleepily said before rolling over again and had to dodge the kunai hurled his way. Kou had to fight the urge the smile as he walked into the village.


	2. D-Rank Bonding!

**SMACK, BANG, POOF, CRASH** were the sounds heard coming from an alley in Konoha. "Come here you bastard." Naruko screeched before receiving a cut on her whisker marks. Tora struggled and mewled as Kou managed to grab its tail. Sasuke had already fired a fireball and it was too late to stop it. Kou barely managed to shunshin away with Tora before the fireball incinerated all the garbage in the alley. He turned to see Naruko and Kakashi lecturing Sasuke. "You can't just throw a fireball, that could've seriously hurt him, he's not like you too." "Never hurt your comrades duckbutt-Chan, they're supposed to be your precious people dattebayo ." They both turned to see him walking out of the alley holding Tora by the scruff of his neck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to endanger you, how could I be police chief if I hurt a fellow citizen, Please accept my apology." Even though it was said stiffly Kou could see genuine remorse in his eyes. "Isn't your brother set to be Police Chief?" Naruko obliviously asked, Sasuke's eyes subtly narrowed, "No he chose to stay in anbu." He finally answered and the tension in the air dissipated.

"Let's go eat dattebayo ." Naruko yelled happily eyes sparkling as they walked to the tower, Kou noticing the rising whispers and murmurs was about to respond before Sasuke noticing how agitated he was responded, "Me and Kou are going to train." He have Him a grateful look and Sasuke shot a smirk back to him.

When they reached the tower Naruko ran into the room and grabbed the hokage's hat. "Dad, can we get a C-rank please? I won't tell mom, the D-ranks are driving me crazy." The Yondaime scratched his head before looking at Kakashi who simply eye smiled back at him. The Yondaime looked at each of the members of team seven before relenting, "Your mission is to clear a bandit camp near Tanzaku Gai." "Okay Minato-Sensei." Kakashi said before disappearing in a poof of smoke. Sasuke and Kou began to file away while Naruko stayed to talk to her dad, food and training long forgotten.

Kou walked into Amai's shop, "What do you want kid?" "One pack of explosives and five smoke bombs." He left the money on the counter before shunshining away. He walked into the barren apartment and pried up a floorboard. He pulled his kunai, shuriken, and the rest of the money he'd saved from the constant D-ranks. He walked out of the apartment and saw he had fifteen minutes. Deciding to walk he lost himself in thought and found himself waiting and playing with a kunai. He saw a familiar flash of raven hair. But before he could yell out to greet him he saw him talking to an older boy with black hair and an Uchiha crest on his back too.

The boy sensing his attention glanced at him before turning his attention back to Sasuke. They nodded towards each other before the older boy flickered off. Sasuke seeing him gave him a nod and stood together in comfortable silence. Naruko popped up in a puff of smoke next to them, "She saw Sasuke had his one tomoe active and Kou's bunshin faded away as he had a kunai out. She held out her hands in mock surrender and they all leaned against the wall, until they heard a familiar "Yo" "Kakashi-Sensei you're not late." They screamed until they heard a female voice, "I wouldn't let him be late to my daughter's first C-rank, 'ttebane." Kou saw a red headed female with amethyst eyes holding a mini version of herself who looked about twelve years old.

"Kaa-Chan and Mito-Chan." Naruko grinned as she ran up to them and gave them a hug. Kakashi dodged the blonde ball of energy. As the three family members hugged. Kushina turned towards Kakashi "If any of your pervertedness rubs off on her, I'll destroy all your icha-icha." She then turned towards Sasuke and Kou, "Watch out for her, If something happens nothing will stop me from finding you." They both looked at each other before Naruko saved them from answering. "Mom, time to go, yep, hey Mito you're hungry, right say you're hungry." She stammered as she tried to push Kushina away from her team. "Wait not before I get a photo." Kushina tried to say but was already too far away. With Mito following along giggling.

Naruko came running back to them as Kakashi eye smiled before she awkwardly smiled before tree jumping away trying to hide her embarrassment


	3. Recovery and Fluff!

**BOOOOOM!** Seven bandits were taken out by the explosive tag hurled by Sasuke to start their fight. Kou shunshined in and began slashing with his kunai. Naruko was using her taijutsu and clones to bulldoze through enemies. Sasuke had activated his one-tomoe sharingan and was repeatedly using the **Phoenix Sage Flower Jutsu** to take out any bandits out of their range. Kou felt himself slowing down and on the last few bandits he heard Naruko yell, "Sasuke behind you." "He saw a man with a slashed Kumo headband and flak jacket behind Sasuke about to stab a tanto in his back. He shunshined behind Sasuke blocking the tanto and getting stabbed in the stomach.

He saw Kakashi flicker behind the man and stab him through the chest he fell down and felt someone pick him up. He heard voices yelling and felt something touch his stomach he saw a two tomoe sharingan look him in the eye he felt exhaustion and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.** He woke up to the slow monotonous beeping of machines in the hospital. He winced from the bright sunlight and looked over to see the familiar raven hair of Sasuke Uchiha he tried to push himself up and before he could get up Sasuke jerked awake and gently pushed him back into bed. "How long have I been out?" "Three days." "What are you doing here?" "I just wanted to thank you. That missing nin could've killed me and for your actions you have earned my and the whole Uchiha's respect. After the fight over using fire style jutsu wore me out and I wasn't ready to fight. When you got hit my left sharingan awakened the second tomoe. If there's anything you need just tell me." Kou laughed "We're teammates, besides you have people you need to come home to." "I don't like owing debts." Sasuke tensely replied. "There are no debts between friends." Kou waved him off.

If Kou had blinked he would've missed it but he could've sworn he saw the smallest of smiles creep onto Sasuke's face. Before it was gone. "Do you want me to bring your clothes and help you check out?" "Sure thanks." He sat up on the bed and looked at his stomach he had the tiniest white line as a scar but nothing else. He rubbed it and winced it still feeling tender. Sasuke returned and tossed him his black pants and a grey high collar Uchiha shirt. Looking curiously at him, Sasuke hastily replied, "Your shirt and jacket were destroyed and your apartment didn't have any more so I asked my dad and he said it wouldn't be a problem if you wore a Uchiha shirt." "Thanks, What time is it?" "Eleven, why?" "We can probably try to make team training if we shunshin." "Alright, let's go." Sasuke responded as they jumped out the window."

They rushed through the city as the wind rushed through the city. They landed in front of training ground seven and Sasuke turned to him, "here's our pay from the mission." "I'm not gonna take your pay." "Consider it a thank you for our mission." Kou blushed in realization Sasuke had seen his barren apartment. He slowly accepted the money and stuffed it into his pocket.

They slowly walked into the training ground and Naruko turned and grinned, "Where were you I was so lonely." She looked between them and smirked, "Awwwww, Kou you and Sasuke make such a cute couple he's already marked you with his clothes. Who's top?" She giggled before Sasuke bashed her head. She giggled the Fox healing already rushed at Sasuke and tried to pull down his collar. "Show me your hickies Sasuke-Chan." She giggled as she charged Sasuke who substituted with Kou, she fell onto him and it was the exact moment Kakashi chose to show up.

"Glad you're getting so comfortable." He said with a perverted chuckle, Kou blushed crimson as his eyes while Naruko began laughing with her hair shadowing her eyes. "My godfather is Jiraiya of the Sannin, it takes far more than that to embarrass me, she began to giggle as she stood up. Kakashi tensed getting a bad feeling. She yelled out to the air, "Kaa-Chan." The ground began to rumble as a dust cloud quickly moved towards them. Kakashi shunshined before a frying pan could take his head off.

Naruko's mom stood with her hair rising in nine tails before chasing Kakashi through the forest. "You guys wanna come get lunch at my house?" Sasuke asked "Sure." "Yeah let's go." Naruko and Kou responded before they walked of while the forest shook with screams.


	4. Lunch and a Test!

Lunch with the Uchiha's was an interesting affair when she saw him Sasuke's mom began crying and thanking him for saving her son. 'Huh ironic I could be the best ninja beloved by the most powerful clan in Konoha but the civilians will always see me as **The Kiri Brat**.' He put on a strained smile and walked into the large clan home. He saw the boy Sasuke was with earlier quietly sitting next to a middleman aged man with brown hair brown eyes and olive skin. "Hello Itachi-san and Fugaku-san." Naruko nodded respectfully. Kou stared at Naruko he had never seen her act respectful to anyone before.

"Hello Naruko-chan." Itachi said in his monotone voice while Fugaku simply nodded towards them. They sat down at the table as Mikoto began to serve food. They ate in relative silence until Itachi broke the silence. "Tell me Imouto, how did the mission lead to Kou-san getting stabbed." Sasuke and Naruko looked expectantly at him. He cleared his throat and began to tell the tale of their first C-rank with Naruko and Sasuke occasionally adding a detail, at the end Mikoto's face shone with gratitude, while Itachi and Fugakus face's showed respect. "I thank you for saving my son." Fugaku said in the same stiff but sincere tone. 'One of the plates could pay for my apartment, utilities, and food for a month.' He thought before listening to Fugaku go on and on. "-and of course you're free to use the Uchiha's crest. I guess I'll just say it thank you for saving my son's life." "You're welcome sir." He nodded respectfully back before Mikoto chimed in, "Feel free to come over to meals anytime and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Seeing the same sympathy he saw in Sasuke's eye, it hit him she probably helped Sasuke find his apartment. He gave Sasuke a glare. Before turning to Mikoto and giving her a small smile of gratitude.

"Thank you Mikoto-sama I appreciate it." She giggled a little "Mikoto-chan is fine, sama makes me feel old." "As you wish" he noticed the clock and nodded again. "Thank you for the meal but we need to get back to team training, I hope you don't mind if we cut this short." Seeing the time themselves Sasuke and Naruko stood up and ran out the door. He walked out after and smiled in goodbye.

He had pushed more chakra into the shunshin than before and shot forward even faster. He laughed as he he felt the movement become near instantaneous. He grinned and he couldn't stop his smile as he went directly upwards and found himself hundreds of feet in the air. He felt his hate melt away as he accelerated downwards in the biggest rush yet. He appeared in the training ground and smiled as Sasuke and Naruko showed up afterward.

The second they all reached the training ground Kakashi shunshined in front of Kou and grabbed him holding a kunai to his neck. "Kill Naruko or Kou dies." Sasuke slowly and mechanically began to pull out a kunai and advancing on her. Before he could act, Kou pushed himself forward and took the kunai in the chest. "Noo" Naruko screamed before the world began to ripple and break. He looked around and saw Naruko and Sasuke perfectly fine next to him."Genjutsu." He breathed, Kou glared at Kakashi who just eye-smiled back at him. "What the hell was that Kakashi?" "The final test." He began to pass out documents to each of the members.

"The Chunin Exams?" Kou asked curiously, "They're one of the ways genin are promoted." Kakashi responded, "Why did you put us in a genjutsu to test us?" "You need to be willing to lay down your life for your team. I was testing to see if you would do it." Kou laughed dryly, "Um Kou you okay." Naruko asked, "No I'm not so taking a tanto to the stomach isn't enough to prove myself but being daughter of the Hokage is?" He said furiously before shunshining away.

As he crossed the town he let himself release his anger and by yelling furiously until he reached the forest. He sat in the damp, cool air and watched the animals move around him. Remembering that he had money from his missions for food and utilities he walked to the store and began to grab things to eat. He walked to the checkout and the woman smiled before recognizing him, "Sorry we don't serve Kiri nin." The cashier's face twisted into sneered. Kou grabbed his neck pulled him down before his head crashed into the counter. He slapped some money down grabbed some sake and then slapped down some more before shunshining away.

He sat on the mattress nursing sake and preparing his bento for tomorrow. He picked up his cup hurled against the wall and watched it shatter before chugging the bottle and passing out.


	5. A hungover apology!

The sunlight glared through through the window as Kou listened to the blaring sound of the village as he pushed himself up. He forced himself to stand up and stagger to the sink and splash water in his face. He ran up to his bathroom and began to throw up. "I think we have another Tsunade." A mocking voice spoke behind him. He turned and saw Kakashi sitting on his window sill.

"You know Naruko was gonna come searching for you, your teammates care." "That isn't what this is about." "I've been there while Naruko worked so hard to reach the top, I've been there while she trained her elemental affinities, and I was there while she tried to master the Kyuubi. Tell me she hasn't earned that trust." "Whatever." Before he could shunshin ninja wire wrapped around him. "Just remember if you ever hurt or betray your teammates, nothing will stop me from destroying you." He said while pulling up his headband and showing his furiously spinning sharingan. Kakashi tossed him a soldier pill before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

The ninja wire loosened as Kou popped the pill in his mouth before shunshining away. As he reached the training ground he set down the bento and walked towards the sounds of smacking near the dummies. He shunshined and started to cautiously walk towards the sounds. He saw a familiar flash of blond hair as she pounded the training dummies.

"Ahem" Naruko turned towards the sound. "Oh it's you, here to tell me I'm nothing but the Hokage's daughter." "No I'm here to apologize. I know you've worked hard to reach this level and being the Hokage's daughter had nothing to do with it." "Damn right Naruko Namikaze made it by herself." She grinned before giving him a hug. "Wh-wh-why'd you hug me?" He asked uncomfortable from contact. She laughed, "To see if I could make you stutter, instead of the sad angsty attitude you normally put up. Like my life is pain." Hearing her impression of him he began to join her in laughing and that's how Sasuke found them laughing their heads off.

"Good to see you worked things out." Sasuke said as they turned,saw him,and began to calm down. They all sat on the ground waiting and slipped into comfortable conversation driven forward by Naruko. Kakashi eventually appeared in a poof of smoke and smirked when he saw they had all shunshined backwards and disrupted their chakra flow. "Hello genin-chan, I have a new training plan for you guys. Kou catch," he tossed Kou a scroll for tree walking, "Naruko and Sasuke we're going to spar and train your skills." "But Kakashi-Nii shouldn't Kou train with us." "It's okay I'll learn this and then join you." He said forcing a smile before shunshining away.

* * *

 **Bang** 'Again, I'll get this if it kills me. Kou looked at the sun high in the sky. 'Maybe it's time to get some lunch.' He shunshined into the field and saw Naruko using her clones to form a spiraling blue ball. He sat on tree branch watching her run it into a tree and drill halfway before it exploded popping the clones and launching her backwards. Before she could fall he shunshined down and caught her.

"Hey where are Sasuke and Kakashi?" He said obliviously not noticing the slight pink on her cheeks as he set her down. "They went off to train his Sharingan." "What was that jutsu you were using?" "That's the rasengan invented by my dad." She responded proudly "Oh wow, that looks hard do you wanna break for lunch." "Sure." He shunshined quickly grabbing his bento before walking up a tree and sitting on a branch. Naruko walked up and sat next to him.

He began to dig in enjoying the fresh tempura and sashimi. He looked over noticing her watching hungrily. He saw her empty handed and silently handed her some yakitori and tempura. She looked at him curiously, "You didn't have to give me some." "You're probably hungry just eat it." She took a bite before her eyes widened, "Wow this is amazing." "Really." "Yeah it tastes great." She smiled before digging in. Kou turned back to eating before feeling a tap on his shoulder, "Do you have anymore food?" She said making puppy eyes, he sighed before pushing the whole bento over to her and watched her inhale the food. They sat enjoying the sunlight and watching the river.


	6. Meet the family!

"Kaa-Chan I'm home and I brought a friend for dinner." Naruko loudly yelled as they walked into the Hokage's manor. A loud set of footsteps were heard as Mito ran into the hall. "Nii-San, how wa training?" "It was good I can now do a rasengan with a clone in five seconds dattebayo." "Aren't you her teammate?" Mito looked expectantly at him. "Yeah nice to meet you I'm Kou." He gave her a smile as she smiled back. "Oh so you're the one who makes the greatest bentos in existence?"

Kou looked over to Naruko quizzically, "They are really good." She laughed awkwardly trying to change the conversation, "So where's Kaa-Chan?" "She's out running errands." Mito grinned excitedly at him "Do you wanna spar we have our own training ground." "I don't think Kou wants to-" Naruko started trying to avoid destroying the training ground but was cut off by Kou. "Sure let's do it." He said before Mito grabbed them both by the arms and dragged towards the training ground. They walked out and Kou gaped it was easily bigger than training ground seven and had a stream, a mini forest, and a large field.

His tuned senses saved him as he heard a whistling of a kunai and shunshined away fast enough to avoid the one kunai that became forty. Mito watched disappointed until the bunshin faded away. She held out her arm and two chains rushed towards where she sensed his chakra until she felt it fade away again.

Kou concealed his chakra 'Maybe the one thing I did learn with chakra control.' and watched as Mito ran out into the field looking for him. Sensing a trap he hurled a kunai and shunshined away. He observed the chains shred his previous hiding spot before throwing smoke bombs all around Mito. He shunshined up into the air before seeing her run out towards the stream shunshined behind her and held a kunai to her neck. "It's over." She stared in shock before smiling back. "Okay you win. All this fighting made me hungry will you make me food Kou-Chan, please." "No aren't you gonna have dinner in a few hours." He said with finality Mito puffed out her cheeks and began to pout, "You don't have to be so mean." She did puppy dog eyes with small tears filling them up.

Kou finally blinked and sighed, "I guess I can make something light." "Yay you're the best a blonde blur tackled him, let's go come on Kou let's go, time to eat." She yelled excitedly as they were dragged by Naruko into the kitchen. "What are you gonna make." She said as she was bouncing up and down. "I dunno what's in the fridge?" He said as he opened and looked around. He sat Naruko and Mito down at a table 'Now I can actually work' and started washing his hands. He sliced, chopped, crushed, and minced. He worked for about five minutes. He stood up with a tray,brought it over to them, and watched as their jaws dropped.

"That sushi looks really good Kou-Chan." Naruko said before grabbing it and biting it followed quickly by Mito. Their eyes widened as they grinned, "Thanks Kou-Chan it's delicious." Mito said before grabbing another, Kou grabbed one and began nibbling while watching Naruko and Mito inhale the food.

He grabbed another before watching Mito and Naruko squabble over the last one until he decided to settle it. "Naruko you've had seven, Mito's had six give her the last one." She pouted but handed it over Mito who devoured it.

Smoke poofed and a loud voice sounded, "The great toad sage Jiraiya and slug princess have arrived." Kou saw a large white haired man in red robes and a busty blonde woman with green robes and a diamond on her head. "Pervy Sage." "Baa-Chan." Mito and Naruko gave them a hug, 'They look familiar where have I seen them.' As they both had tick marks on their heads, "I told you not to call me that." They both said at the same time. Remembering how they announced themselves it hit him 'These are the two still loyal Sannin of the leaf.'

"Kou-Chan come say hi." Naruko yelled before their attention shifted to him and he could see the imperceptible show of surprise in their face as he smiled and gave respectful nods towards them. "Nice to meet you Jiraiya-Sama and Tsunade-Sama." They both began laughing, "Finally a kid who shows respect." They smiled graciously at him. Mito having gotten a good look at his teeth asked a question they'd all probably wondered. "Kou-Chan why are your teeth pointy?" He stopped for a second taken aback by the question, "I don't know it just is like that, maybe my family was associated with Kiri." "Why don't you ask them?" Mito asked obliviously before anyone could stop her, "I'm an orphan so can't really ask." He replied with a dry laugh

Silence followed before Mito began apologizing profusely. "It's okay not having is better than losing." He said scratching his head awkwardly looking around hoping anyone would change the conversation. "So are you Naruko's teammate?" Tsunade asked and he thanked her silently, "Yeah I am." Jiraiya piped in as well, "Aren't the chunin exams soon?" "Yeah they're tomorrow can't wait." He said with a grin. "I'm home." a man's voice sounded as the the Fourth Hokage walked in and his eyes zeroed in on Kou in a second, before Kou could be killed Jiraiya saved him, "He's a teammate not a boyfriend." As Kou had been preparing to Shunshin relaxed. Minato laughed awkwardly, "Wait where's Sasuke." He said his eyes narrowed, "He was invited but he chose to spend it with his family." "Kou doesn't have a family." Mito blurted out, Minato's fave turned sympathetic.

They sat in the living room the adults discussing the treaties that they could form during the exams and the kids discussed their techniques and strategies as their conversations continued until Kushina appeared.


	7. Let the Chunin Exams Begin!

"Oh my god, Sasuke and Naruko what happened to you." Ino Yamanaka gushed as she ran up up to his teammates and began gushing over Sasuke. "Some kid beat us with only his fists." Sasuke replied as Ino gushed over his bruises and scrapes, "Thanks for the care." Naruko called until she felt a gentle wrapping around her arm and saw Kou gently bandaging her arm.

She jumped back blushing bright red, "Baka I heal fast because of the fox I don't need medical attention." Kou looked at her confused, "But didn't you just say?" "No I didn't say anything you must have imagined it." Kou tilted his head curiously before a voice rang out interrupting them, "Naruko what are you doing with the dead last?" Kiba Inuzuka's voice rang out as he sneered at Kou, the Kiri Brat." Before Naruko or Sasuke could stop him, his bunshin faded away and Kiba felt cold steel at his neck. "Call me that again and you won't live to start the exam. The moment was tense before Kou lowered his kunai and shunshined back to his team he heard "You know for a bunch of rookies you sure are loud." a white haired said as he began walking towards them. He was interrupted by the lights going off and a tall man with a bandanna and scars looming over them at the front of the room.

"My name is Ibiki Morino and I'll be your proctor for the exams.", he announced, He began to explain the rules of cheating and if you're caught five times you're out, this odd rule set of warning bells in Kou's head, he then finished by explaining the tenth question would come at the end. Ibiki began to pass out the tests, when Kou got a good first look at the test his jaw dropped. These were questions that no average genin would understand and as he surveyed the room he saw only a few genin that weren't struggling. He looked over Naruko and saw her stealthily copying from Hinata Hyuuga. He looked over to Sasuke and watched him copy the hand movements of a kid near him with his sharingan.

He nervously sat and tried to answer before everything he had seen hit him, they wanted him to cheat, the only question was how? He looked over and saw Kiba next to him with his dog Akamaru barking answers to him. When they noticed him looking they both growled towards him.

A plan began to formulate in his head as he waited for Kiba to finish his questions. He reached into his pack and pulled a kunai with a smoke bomb on it. He began to twirl it and watched as a chunin hurl a kunai at it. He let the smoke bomb explode and waited for the chaos to set in before grabbing Kiba's paper and writing his name on it.

The smoke dissipated as the chunins opened the window and the smoke cleared. "You there." Do you know the damage you could've caused." Ibiki yelled at Kou while inwardly smirking, 'This kid might be chunin material after all." He thought before sitting back down and watching the genin.

 _Five Minutes earlier_

 _Observation Room_

"Kakashi, do you really think Kou can become a chunin?" Kurenai asked as Gai and Asuma watched the genin dubiously. "Just you wait Kou has a lot of tricks up his sleave." Kakashi reassured them before looking towards Kou with a bead of sweat lining his face. 'Don't let me down for all the tests I've put you through I still believe in you.' He watched Kou sit motionless before pulling down his mask and exposing his Sharingan. He watched Kou wait patiently for Kiba to finish scribbling before pulling out a kunai with a smoke bomb on it. "Watch this." He called out to the other Jounin as the room erupted in smoke and when it cleared they watched Kiba stare in shock at his blank paper.

"Kakashi did you teach him that?" Gai asked in shock at what he had just seen while Kurenai had a tense jaw at her genin just being humiliated. All the jounin in the room except Kurenai had a good laugh at Kiba's outraged yells and indignant cries. They sat and watched as Ibiki asked the tenth question, the smiled in pride when none of their genin left the room, and they laughed as Naruko delivered her inspiring speech. "Well that's my cue." Anko announced as she stood up. "Aren't you a little early?" They all asked with a sweatdrop but she was already gone.

As Ibiki was in the middle of explaining what it meant to be a chunin a clothed bundle burst through a window and a banner was pinned on to the wall reading, _The Sexy and Single proctor Anko Mitarashi has arrived._ A woman with a pineapple style haircut with a trench coat and a mesh body suit underneath before she yelled, "Meet me at training ground forty-four in five minutes." Then proceeding to shunshin away. Kou made eye contact with Naruko and Sasuke before they began shunshining away too.

When they reached the training ground they saw a few teams milling around waiting for instructions. They scoped out the competition and a few ninja stood out, a lone female genin from Kusa , a red headed boy from Suna with a kanji for love on his face, and a team from Ame with breathers. When most of the teams had appeared Anko began explaining the second test. "You'll get either a heaven or earth scroll and try to take the other on from another team and get to the tower in five days those are the only rules. Grab a scroll and get to a gate when the buzzer sounds you can go." Kou noticed Naruko not paying attention and kicked her in the shin, snapping her back to attention.

Anko began hurling scrolls Sasuke grabbed theirs before they walked to a gate and prepared. The buzzer sounded and the gate shot upwards as they leaped into the dark forest. They ran up into the trees and raced north-west until the reached a stream they ran parallel to it. About three miles away they watched an explosion light up the cloudy sky.

They ran to the spot of the explosion and saw the team from Ame panting hard with three bodies beneath them holding a heaven and earth scroll. Kou took charge "Naruko take right, Sasuke take middle, and I'll take right." He began counting down with his fingers **Three...Two...One!** They exploded out of the trees Kou shunshined behind the boy and chopped his neck knocking him out. Naruko chose to hit the boy in multiple areas with her clones to knock him out. Sasuke simple looked the poor genin in the eye and used his left eye with the two tomoe to put him a genjutsu.

Kou watched in curiosity as Sasuke tossed them to Naruko and she put them in her pocket before they disappeared while Sasuke still held one, "There are storage seals in her pocket that will hold them so if we get ambushed and we lose the one we still have the two we need to pass." Sasuke explained as soon as they were hidden in the trees again. Kou looked at the scroll and smirked as he motioned for Sasuke to hand it over. "I can add explosives so it explodes and frags shuriken when opened and I'll carry it so don't worry." He said as they all smirked, one more tool to win with. Kou slipped ninja wire shuriken and explosives inside. "The shuriken will shoot out to a range of fifteen meters before the wire pulls them back in to center to impale who ever uses it." He said as they looked at him quite impressed by how quickly he put it together.

They began shunshining and leaping through the trees avoiding fights, when they were about five miles away a massive white snake barreled into Naruko taking her faraway from the soon to be , "Kukuku let's play." The female genin from Kusa laughed before dodging a strike from Kou who'd already shunshined behind him. "Oh Kou my heart bleeds for you, you're just the filler of team seven." The Kusa nin laughed before being engulfed with flames Kou and Sasuke cautiously watched as the flames took shape and the Kusa nin looked to be melting as she opened her mouth wider than and another figure tumbled out. Almost instantly Kou and Sasuke recognized him one of the biggest traitors of Konoha only after Madara Uchiha. "Orochimaru." Sasuke growled as they charged at him.

 **Swipe** Sasuke swung a kunai and Orochimaru ducked he hurled Sasuke into a tree before charging at him. Kou grabbed Sasuke and threw him out of the way before shunshining away. Orochimaru melted into mud before appearing behind Sasuke and pummeling him into the ground and temporarily knocking him out before he charged at Kou. Kou shunshined away and Orochimaru followed aware of a trap but curious enough to play along.

Kou tossed Orochimaru the left over earth scroll and held up a hand seal, " **Kai."** He screamed as the scroll in Orochimaru's hand blew up and the shuriken shot out. He let the smoke waft through the air as he henged into a leaf and watched the chaos below. He smirked before hearing a soft chuckling and feeling a unbelievable seering pain on his left shoulder. He fell to the ground before losing consciousness he heard Orochimaru say, "You got some skills, I can't wait to see what you've become, the seal won't eat away at you remember the gift. Kukukuku." He said before melting into the dirt.


	8. The Prelims and a Curse Mark!

"We can't just let him out there." "So what do you expect me to do leave him in there?" A voice sounding like the Hokage's sounded annoyed "It's not like he needs any more trouble, he's already hated for being from Kiri." "This seal is special it isn't eating away at him. This has never been seen before." The preliminaries are in three hours so we have to clear him now." Kou sat up in a completely padded room the environment was moist so most likely a basement. The Hokage and Jiraiya walked into the room.

"Hello Jiraiya-sama, Hello Hokage-sama." He said before wincing from the stabbing pain in his shoulder. "Do you know why you're here?" "No should I?" Jiraiya but in at this point. "Cut the small talk Minato he needs to know now, Gaki you were given a cursed seal by Orochimaru. Normally it would eat away at you and we'd seal it off but this one is different. If we seal it you die but it isn't eating away at you." Kou felt his control of himself slip as shock slipped the his mask. "I see you're shocked too. It is curious, I just want to warn you if you hurt my daughters or any citizen of Konoha, I'll destroy you." Minato focused his killing intent on Kou who fell to the ground gasping. "The exit is directly forward can't miss it." He finished with a kind hearted smile before disappearing with the famed hiraishin.

Kou picked himself up from the ground and looked around for Jiraiya only to find he had vanished. He forced himself to step forward and began to walk through the dark hallway. It was cold and damp he heard things move through the darkness. He looked towards the light and began to pull himself upward as Kou felt the cool air on his bare skin and realized that he was shirtless in only a pair of loose blue pants he wasn't even wearing shoes. When he reached the top he smiled gratefully.

Minato had the foresight to leave him a sleeveless shirt and a black wrap around shirt with a pair of blue sandals. He pulled them on before following the signs and reaching the arena where crowds of genin and their sensei's waited he saw all the Konoha rookies and team Gai were waiting.

He stood there a moment before he caught sight of them. Sasuke glaring with two tomoe in each eye and Naruko standing there tensely facing a boy with long brown hair and milky white eyes while Kakashi was. Kou began to move closer to hear their conversation. "Once a dead last always a dead last that is his destiny." The boy said with the veins of his eyes bulging, "Since he's right there I think I'll ask him myself." The boy called Neji by the girl next to him faced him. Naruko and Sasuke sprinted over to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Where were you." Sasuke asked quietly but with his two tomoe sharingan spinning furiously in both eyes. "I just woke up." Kou responded easily as he cracked his neck creating a series of pops. "We'll get the bastard." Sasuke said seriously, "No one hurts my friends or family." He announced seriously before Naruko pulled off his cloak exposing his curse mark. She gasped when she saw it, the mark had the Kanji for hell surrounded by three tomoes. She traced it gently but pulled her finger back when he winced. Neji growing angry at being ignored tried to get their attention.

"Why do you care so much about a dead last." Neji coldly sneered, Kou repressed his rage how dare this blind looking boy try to call him a dead last he felt the curse mark call to him but repressed it. He turned to Neji with a shit eating grin, "Talk to me when you when you pull that stick out of your ass." He announced before shunshining up to Kakashi, Sasuke smirked while Naruko downright laughed before they both followed him up. "Nice one Kou." Naruko grinned as they all sat next to Kakashi who just gave him a eye smile. He smiled back before they all rushed to get down as the proctor and Hokage had just arrived.

"You may know we can only show the best to the important guests of the finals," the Hokage graciously began "and therefore we will have a preliminary to make sure only the best get through." He finished with a smile "Hokage-sama do you mind if I take it from here." "Not at all Hayate." "The Hokage said speaking to a sickly looking chunin with his hair pushed into his face by a bandanna. "The matches will be between two people and the match ends when someone gives up or is unable to continue. "I would." Kabuto spoke, "I'm injured and won't be much use in a fight." He spoke before walking to the viewing area.

The billboard began flashing as the name's went by **Yoroi Akado versus Sasuke Uchiha, Result: Sasuke Uchiha Won!**

 **Temari Sabaku versus Ino Yamanaka, Result: Temari Sabaku Won!**

 **Neji Hyuuga versus Hinata Hyuuga, Result: Neji Hyuuga Won!**

 **Gaara Sabaku versus Dosu Kinata , Result: Gaara Sabaku Won!**

 **Shino versus Rock Lee, Result: Rock Lee Won!**

 **Zaku Abumi versus Misumi Tsurugi, Result: Double Knockouts!**

 **Naruko Namikaze versus Kiba Inuzuka, Result: Naruko Namikaze Won!**

 **Shikamaru Nara versus Kankuro Sabaku, Result: Shikamaru Nara Won!**

 **Choji Akamichi versus Kin Tsuchi, Result: Double Knockouts!**

Kou waited antsy for his fight and became increasingly impatient until he realized he was the last fight. The curse mark pulsed responding to his emotions as he shunshined down to the field to face Ten-Ten, she gave him a smirk, "Scared?" She smirked before the proctor began the match. " **Hajime."**

Kou immediately shunshined backwards to avoid the storm of weapons headed his way. He smirked when they crashed into the wall, 'good so she can't control them' He thought before the kunai sliced through his bunshin.'

He shunshined forward and tried to slice her legs but she countered by jumping onto the wall, what she didn't count on was the three paper bombs underneath her that exploded right before she could be blown to bits she pulled a massive shield that protected her from the majority of the blast as the jumped back on the wall before receiving a gash on her side courtesy of Kou predicting her movement.

Kou rushed forward wrapping her in ninja wire with six paper bombs attached before shunshining back, " **Kai"** he roared as he activated his paper bombs and the entire left side of the arena was enveloped in explosions. He watched impassively as Neji and Gai jumped into the arena searching for the their teammate. They arena let out a sigh of relief as The Hokage appeared in the arena holding a knocked out Ten-Ten.

Hayate loudly announced that the matches would be

" The matches will be **Shikimaru versus Temari, Naruko versus Rock Lee, Sasuke versus Gaara, and Kou versus Neji**. You have one month to prepare." Neji stalked over to Kou and gave him a furious stare, "I will not forgive you for what you've done it is your fate to lose." "And it was her fate to die but things don't work out the way you want them to sometimes." He said cheekily he saw Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruko making their way over to him. He shunshined away before they could begin to lecture him. He raced through the forest unsure where he wanted to go but moving anyways. He stopped breathing heavily looking around he had taken himself to training ground seven. He climbed a tree with his little chakra left falling asleep on the tree branch.


	9. Finals Training!

"WHAT?" Kou yelled as Kakashi gave him an unconvincing eye smile, "Mizuki and Iruka are great teachers and they'll take turns teaching you after the academy." Kou's curse mark burned as it fed off his emotions but he pushed them down again. "So you're just abandoning me?" He asked in a resigned voice, "Did you see what Gaara did? I need to train Sasuke." Kakashi spoke with an air of finality before shunshining away.

Kou stalked away from the Hokage tower where he had been summoned the day after his fight. He was thankful that all he had gotten was a slap on the wrist and a lecture . Kou looked at all the civilians milling about before he left by shunshin. Kou stood at the training ground before grabbing a kunai and shunshining towards a dummy and trying to slice while in shunshin. He shunshined again before turning to face his observer.

"Why are you here you let me sense you so you must want something?" as Itachi appeared in a swirl of Ravens. "All I want is to offer you training." "Why?" Itachi kept his blank face while responding, "Why what?" Kou shunshined up to a branch to sit on as Itachi followed. "Tell me why do you want to train me?" Itachi didn't give him an answer, "I'll see you here at the crack of dawn." Itachi stated in a way that made him realize he couldn't refuse

He lay down on the branch, 'Maybe things aren't so bad." He laughed. He stretched out and let the whispers of the wind and chirping of the crickets lull him into sleep.

The dawn came too quickly as even though he found himself up early, Itachi was even earlier and staring at him with impassive eyes. "We're are training in the forest of death." He stated before flickering away and forcing Kou to do the same to not fall behind. When they were far enough into the forest of death Itachi turned towards Kou brandishing a tanto, "The first two weeks are survival training, from dawn to dusk I will hunt you and at night the forest will." He spoke slicing through Kou's bunshin as his shadow clone fired a fireball at the real one before popping itself.

Kou suppressed his chakra before flickering away again to avoid the fireball. He hid henged on the ground before feeling cold steel on his neck. "You've failed, every time you fail we spar for five minutes." He coldly stated. Before his clone disappeared and Kou felt the burn of a fireball on his back as he was hit point blank. He fell to the ground cradling his burnt body before being kicked in the back and launched into a tree. Kou miraculously managed to shunshin himself into the river and almost crying at the sweet relief of it.

Kou felt the current rise but it was too late, he was dragged into a massive whirlpool and pushed chakra into his feet to avoid being drowned. He neatly dodged the kunai but three shuriken caught Kou in the left arm he heard a slight sizzling and shunshined instantly to avoid the explosive tags. A massive swarm of crows surrounded him, kunai and shuriken sliced him from all directions. He fell to the ground gasping. He had enough chakra for a few more shunshins. Kou slapped three smoke bombs onto the ground and waited as smoke surrounded them before performing two rapid shunshins in a row and hiding himself in the muddy riverbank. The sunset came slowly Itachi sat waiting on a treetop next to where Kou was hiding, he had to admit he did well for a genin but his sharingan could pick out the smallest imperfection in a disguise.

The next two weeks went by much the same Kou picked up a little Katon and learnt to shunshin faster but besides that he had made no progress. Itachi had finally released him from the forest of death but the changes in his physche were irreversible every time he made a sound he shunshined instinctively, whenever he was moving he scanned the area around him and he had become so dependent on his tools he payed a tattoo artist to ink a storage seal on his left palm so he could keep his explosive tags and smoke bombs with him at all times.

He lounged around the training ground eating a squirrel he'd caught earlier. He'd been a good hunter gatherer before, but when that was you're only food source you became a master. He turned instinctively, "Hello Itachi, going to teach me anything useful or just beat me till I can't move." Itachi gave him a impassive look before handing him a scroll, as Kou unfurled it he began to read, "Raven Summoning Contract." He turned to Itachi in disbelief, "Are you sure? Summoning are rare and valuable." "Read it." Was Itachi's only reply, He unfurled the scroll further to see one crossed out name, "Who was Shisui Uchiha?" He asked shocked to see the first hint of emotion in Itachi's eyes.

"That contract belonged to one of my best friends who was killed in his last breath he told me to pass on his legacy to someone worthy, the ravens only have one master and I believe you're worthy." Itachi spoke with great conviction in his words. "Don't prove me wrong." He warned his dark eyes glowing red with three tomoes. He showed Kou the signs but before he could even summon Itachi grabbed his wrist, "Before you try to summon we're going to work on your summoning speed. I'm going to throw a kunai and you need to summon before it hits the tree.

Kou began to start but before he could form the handsigns **Thunk!** The kunai hit the tree. "Again." Itachi called before hurling another kunai, this time Kou was ready he had formed two hand signs before the kunai hit the tree. "Again." Itachi called as he hurled another kunai. The sun rose and the sun set as Kou and Itachi both lay on a tree branch after a long day of hand signs. Kou lay looking at the stars as he practiced the signs over and over again. He sniffed the air and groaned training in the heat of summer without a shower really took it's toll on his hygiene. He let the days events slip away before relaxing and trying to sleep.

"You may now summon." Itachi smiled towards him gracefully before Kou slammed his hand onto the ground and there was a large arm sized albino raven that began to speak to him, "My name's Luna and I a representative of the raven clan grant you permission to summon us." She spoke before giving him the birds version of a grin and turning to face Itachi, "Hey Itachi-Chan how's it going?" She giggled when Itachi's eyebrow began to twitch. "Hey Luna." Itachi responded regaining his composure with his crimson red eyes furiously spinning before she dispersed herself.

Kou turned to Itachi excitedly, "What's next?" "Crow Shunshin, Crow clones, and a special move, they all go hand in hand , in your case the crows will be ravens." Kou excitedly stood up and Itachi allowed himself a small smile as they began to train.


	10. The Invasion and Promotions!

Minato was having a mini panic attack, Orochimaru was disguised as the Kazekage and his daughter's crush still hadn't shown up, even Kakashi under threats by Mikoto and Kushina had shown up on time but Kou Tenebrae was nowhere to be found. Worse his supposed to be sensei came in and complained about Kou never showing up, "-and if Kakashi is going to steal my students please let me know so I don't search for them for three days." Ebisu finished before bowing and leaving.

Kou sat on the rooftop next to Itachi, "Shouldn't I go down and join them?" He asked dubiously while Itachi kept munching on a pocky, "No you need to show aloofness and power when in the chunin exams." Itachi spoke reassuredly, "Go down when your match is supposed to begin."

Naruko and Sasuke sat anxiously waiting as many of the rookie nine tried to talk to her but her she was only speaking with Sasuke, "Where is he?" She murmured, "Don't worry." Sasuke patted her shoulder reassuringly, "You mean the worthless dobe, he probably didn't have the courage to show up." Neji sneered before Sasuke retorted, "He still managed to beat up your teammate remember." Neji clenched his fists and began to walk away. Before a loud announcement sounded, **Would Kou Tenebrae and Neji Hyuuga please come down for match one!** Neji jumped into the arena and activated his byakyugan waiting.

"Well guess that's my cue, thanks for everything sensei." And with that Kou faded away, leaving a for once in his life wide eyed Itachi. The arena gasped when Kou Tenebrae appeared in a swirl of ravens. "No Itachi you didn't." Minato whispered, Sasuke smiled happy because he knew his friend had found pan excellent teacher, Mikoto clenched the railing till it broke, "So that was what you meant when you said you had to train the new anbu recruit and why you asked for Kushina to get yo specialty healing cream from Tsunade."

Neji studied Kou nothing much had changed except he now wore a large oversized black cloak and could shunshin with ravens. So what it was Kou's fate to lose.

Kou pulled off his cloak revealing him to be shirtless and Mikoto's hands clenched even harder when she saw the condition of his body. He had scars, burn marks, and bruises all over his torso. Naruko was gawking as Sasuke smirked, "You have a bit of drool on your mouth." He called out but she brought her hand down on his head but Sasuke had the foresight to dodge.

Kou faced down Neji, who looked back with the veins in his eye bulging. Neji raced towards him and got caught in a vortex of ravens, Neji began to spin and created a dome of chakra. Kou backed up as Neji tried to catch him with the one-hundred twenty-eight palms technique. Kou stood breathing heavily, 'this took a lot out of me I have to finish this in one move.' "Neji this is my ultimate move I created try to survive it." Kou spoke as Neji charged.

Kou had a look of serenity on his face as he dissolved into thirty ravens. Too late Neji began to spin before each raven started detonating. **Boom! Boom! Boom!** Neji was tossed around in the vortex of explosions before being launched outwards into a wall and crumpling to the ground.

Kou watched in slow motion as the match was called and Neji was shuttled off before falling backwards and being caught by Itachi, "Thanks, Itachi-sensei." He said before falling unconscious.

Kou woke up feeling the gentle breeze of the rooftop and found Itachi sitting next to him on the Hokage's head and the village was damaged . What happened he asked while groggily sitting up. "Orochimaru with the sand attacked while impersonating the Kazekage but was killed and Gaara transformed into the full Ichibi and was stopped by Naruko." Kou stayed silent mulling over what had happened and what his teammates had accomplished.

"Is everyone okay." He asked tensely before Itachi nodded. He smiled in relief but seeing Itachi's impassive expression decided to prod, "What's wrong, Itachi?" He asked

Itachi straightened up and collected himself, "Naruko and Sasuke have been promoted to chunin." "Let me guess I haven't." "They didn't like how you chose to win your match." Kou stood up and disappeared in a flock of ravens. Itachi stood with his sharingan active he had seen where Kou had gone but had decided to let him go. Kou reappeared in a blur choosing to forego theatrics, "Two things, one do you wanna get food because I'm hungry and to celebrate you're great teaching and two can I borrow a shirt." Kou finished before Itachi tossed him a black high collar Uchiha gave Itachi a competitive look, "Race ya to Ichiraku's, o shunshining " They both sprinted towards the ramen stand arriving with Kou arriving breathless and Itachi as collected as ever they took their seats.

They had ordered with no problem and were both savoring their ramen when a large cry of Kou was heard and he barely managed to shunshin to avoid being hug tackled by Naruko. He turned to see Kushina, Minato, Sasuke, Mikoto, Mito,Fugaku, and even Kakashi not far behind. Sasuke and Naruko began marching towards him while the parents walked in a slow mechanical way towards Itachi. They shared a look of 'Oh Kami' before standing tall. Mito awkwardly walked towards the ramen shop not sure what was going on. "

"So." Mikoto ground out slowly, "care to tell us why you subjected a boy and no less a genin to anbu level training." She started with her sharingan spinning, "I saw potential and chose not to act on it." Itachi replied with a hint of fear "He was going to be trai" Minato tried to start but Itachi turned to him with anger in his voice "So you sent him like a lamb to slaughter, you gave him To academy teachers who would've taught him chakra control, look what he's done under me. Kou has created a jutsu, learnt to summon so fast only the sharingan can read it, and survived two weeks of survival training hunted by me hitting him full power." Kushina, Mikoto, and Fugaku stood shocked while Minato turned to Itachi. "You still directly undermined my authority by training him.

At this point everyone in the street including the children were watching, this verbal sparring match. "In all due respect haven't I bettered the village by training and I believed it a tragedy that this boy was passed up for chunin, in fact I am offering a spot on my anbu team to him." He finished before turning towards Kou, "This is a serious offer." He spoke with his trained onto Kou. "I will accept, thank you sensei." He finished before walking away.

Kakashi grabbed his shoulder, "Kou I am your sensei and I will not allow you to enter anbu." "So you're now interested." He spoke with fury and tried to shrug out of his grip but Kakashi held firm, "I'm not going to let an unprepared genin throw away his life." Kakashi spoke, 'Obito and Rin I will correct my mistakes.' Kou exploded into ravens and disappeared. Itachi sighed, "I regret teaching him that." Before vanishing too the adults looked around to see only Mito and the dust trail of Naruko and Sasuke.

Kou sat back on the Hokage heads and watched the village releasing his anger from afar. No matter what he did. Mito, Naruko, and Sasuke would be praised if they won like he did they would be called daring. Nothing mattered, 'Anbu it is.' He thought. He turned to face his constant observer "Train me." He stated in an empty voice not turning around. Kou felt a woosh and saw a slip of paper on the ground. _Meet me tomorrow at the forest of death at the crack of dawn._

He smirked, if he couldn't be someone he would be no one.


End file.
